biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Sierra
) | Lugar_nacimiento = 20px Teruel, Aragón | Ocupación = Periodista, novelista e investigador | Nacionalidad = | Periodo = actualidad | Género = Novela histórica, misterio, thriller | Movimiento = | Influencias = | Firma = | Website = http://www.javiersierra.com/ | Notas = }} Javier Sierra Albert (Teruel, 11 de agosto de 1971) es un periodista, escritor e investigador, que estudió Periodismo en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid. Biografía Licenciado en Ciencias de la Información por la Universidad Complutense de Madrid. Actualmente es consejero editorial de la revista Más allá de la Ciencia y participa en diversos espacios radiofónicos y televisivos (presenta la sección "El hombre de los libros" en Milenio3). Durante los últimos años, ha concentrado buena parte de sus esfuerzos en viajar e investigar los enigmas del pasado y misterios históricos supuestamente nunca aclarados por los estudiosos más ortodoxos. Sus novelas tienen como propósito común resolver misterios históricos, basándose en documentación e investigación de campo, centrándose en misterios de la Historia que, según él, "llevan siglos aguardando a ser desvelados". Desde hace años, Sierra trabaja acompañado de expertos nacionales e internacionales como Graham Hancock y Robert Bauval con el propósito de estudiar la existencia de una supuesta edad de oro de la Humanidad, fechada en nuestro pasado más remoto, que debió extinguirse unos 10.500 años antes de nuestra era y que fue el origen de todas las civilizaciones que conocemos. Desde muy temprano se sintió fascinado por el mundo de la comunicación. A los doce años conducía su propio programa radiofónico en Radio Heraldo, a los dieciséis colaboraba regularmente en prensa escrita, con dieciocho fue uno de los fundadores de la revista Año Cero, y con veintisiete accedió a la dirección de la veterana publicación mensual Más allá de la Ciencia. Javier Sierra es el primer escritor español que ha entrado en el Top Ten de la lista de los más vendidos de Estados Unidos, elaborada por The New York Times. Lo consiguió en marzo de 2006 con su obra The Secret Supper, La Cena Secreta, alcanzando el número 6. Esta novela se ha editado en 42 países y lleva vendidos más de tres millones de ejemplares, colocando al escritor como el segundo escritor español contemporáneo más traducido, tras Carlos Ruiz Zafón (45) y por delante de Juan Gómez-Jurado (41). Varias productoras estadounidenses se han mostrado interesadas en llevar la novela al cine. En 2008, Sierra presentó el programa de Antena 3 El Arca Secreta. Sin embargo, el programa duró poco tiempo, debido a los bajos índices de audiencia. En la actualidad, Javier Sierra es colaborador del programa de Cuatro TV Cuarto Milenio, presentado por Íker Jiménez. Sierra presenta la sección del programa Obras Malditas, donde relata la historia de los libros censurados a lo largo de la historia. Críticas En 1993 Javier Sierra trabajó como redactor del programa de Telecinco Otra Dimensión, dirigido por Félix Gracia. En dicho programa apareció el "cirujano psíquico" Stephen Turoff, que afirmaba operar sin bisturí, sin anestesia, sin dolor y sin dejar cicatriz, extirpando partes del cuerpo y curando diversas enfermedades. Stephen Turoff simuló curar a dos niños con parálisis cerebral, entre otros enfermos. En el año 1995, Javier Sierra defendió, tanto en artículos de la revista Año Cero como en su libro "Roswell: secreto de Estado", la autenticidad del caso Roswell frente a la filmación de una aparente autopsia a uno de sus tripulantes rescatado en el lugar donde supuestamente se estrelló un ovni, Incidente ovni de Roswell en Nuevo México, Estados Unidos, en el año 1947. Poco más tarde se comprobó que esa filmación no era auténtica, sino una falsificación de muy poca calidad. Incluso uno de sus autores reconoció su autoría en la falsificación y el montaje. Por aquellas fechas, la propia Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos (USAF) trató de explicar el caso Roswell como el accidente de un globo sonda de alto secreto perteneciente al "Proyecto Mogul". Sierra defendió en su libro que la divulgación de la filmación de la autopsia por un lado, y el informe de la USAF por otro, buscaron desacreditar el caso Roswell y ocultar su naturaleza extraterrestre. Insinuó así la existencia de un complot aún no probado hasta la fecha. Novelas * La dama azul (1998, Martínez Roca) * Las puertas templarias (2000, Martínez Roca) * El secreto egipcio de Napoleón (2002, La Esfera de los Libros) * La cena secreta (2004, Plaza & Janés). Finalista del Premio de Novela Ciudad de Torrevieja * La dama azul (2008, Planeta), reedición revisada * El ángel perdido (2011, Editorial Planeta) * El maestro del Prado (2013, Planeta) * La pirámide inmortal (2014, Planeta), refrito de El secreto egipcio de Napoleón Ensayos * Roswell: secreto de Estado (1995, EDAF) * La España extraña (1997, EDAF), en colaboración con Jesús Callejo * En busca de la Edad de Oro (2000, Plaza & Janés) * La ruta prohibida y otros enigmas de la Historia (2007, Planeta) Colaboraciones * 2003: participó en la obra colectiva de Relatos ferroviarios sobre raíles (Imagine Ediciones), junto a firmas como Juan Eslava Galán, Dulce Chacón, Espido Freire, Javier García Sánchez o Eugenia Rico. * 2003-2004: dirigió y prologó la colección de novelas La Cámara Secreta (col. Nº 80), de intriga histórica, para Círculo de Lectores, que reunió obras de autores como Christian Jacq, Phillip Vandenberg, Larry Collins, Valerio Evangelisti o Gerard Mesadié. * 2007-2008: dirige y prologa la colección de ensayos La ruta prohibida para Círculo de Lectores, que reúne obras de autores como Louis Charpentier, Ruggero Marino, David Ovason, Margaret Starbird, Graham Hancock o Robert Bauval. * 2009: participó en la antología Thriller 2: Stories that you just can´t put down (Mira), coordinada por Clive Cussler y con la participación de autores como Ridley Pearson, Jeffrey Deaver, Kathleen Antrim o Phillip Margolin. Premios y distinciones * Finalista del III Premio de Novela Ciudad de Torrevieja 2004 por La cena secreta. * Premio a la Mejor Novela Histórica publicada en inglés en 2007, a The Lady in Blue, en los International Latino Book Awards de Estados Unidos. * Premio Arias Montano a la creación literaria, en 2008, por La cena secreta, concedido por Ámbito Cultural de El Corte Inglés. * Hijo Adoptivo de Ágreda (provincia de Soria), en 2009, por la difusión internacional dada a esa villa y su Historia por su novela La dama azul. * Premio a la Mejor Novela de Aventuras/Drama publicada en inglés en 2011, a The Lost Angel, en los International Latino Book Awards de Estados Unidos. * Premio a la Mejor Novela de Aventuras/Drama publicada en español en 2011, a El ángel perdido, en los International Latino Book Awards de Estados Unidos. Intervenciones en Radio * Director y presentador de La otra Ciencia y Mare Nostrum (Radio Nueva, 1986-1988). * Asesor de Espacio en Blanco (Radio Nacional de España, 1987-1988). * Asesor de La Ventana Indiscreta (Cadena SER, 1989). * Asesor de Viva la Radio (Radio Voz, 1996-1998). * Asesor de El Callejero (Onda Cero Radio, 1998). * Colaborador en Milenio 3 (Cadena SER), dirigido por Íker Jiménez (2002-en adelante). * Colaborador en Herrera en la onda (antes Herrera y punto, en Onda Cero Radio), dirigido por Carlos Herrera (2002-2003). * Colaborador en La Rosa de los Vientos (Onda Cero Radio), dirigido por Juan Antonio Cebrián (2004-2006). * Colaborador en Asuntos Propios (Radio Nacional de España), dirigido por Toni Garrido (2008-2012). * Colaborador en La Noche en Vela (Radio Nacional de España), dirigido por Pilar Tabares (2012-en adelante). Intervenciones en Televisión * Colaborador Cuarto Milenio, Cuatro (2005-en adelante). * Director y presentador de El Arca Secreta, Antena 3 (2005). * Director y presentador de El Otro Lado de la Realidad, Telemadrid (2004-2005). * Colaborador del programa Cada Día, Antena 3 (2005). * Colaborador en Crónicas Marcianas, Telecinco (1999-2005). * Redactor de Otra Dimensión, Telecinco (1993). Prensa escrita * Columnista del diario El Mundo, con su serie de reportajes titulados Espías Psíquicos (Agosto de 2008). * Consejero editorial de la revista Más Allá de la Ciencia (M.C. Ediciones, 2006). * Director editorial de Revista de Arqueología (MC Ediciones, 2002), la revista decana del sector en España. * Director de la revista Más Allá de la Ciencia (M.C. Ediciones, 1998). Llevó a cabo el cambio de formato, reajuste de contenidos e imagen, desde enero de 1999. * Coordinador de los números especiales de la revista Más Allá de la Ciencia: Grandes enigmas de Europa y América, Pirámides del mundo, Grandes misterios de la Tierra, Misterios de Egipto, entre otros. * Subdirector de la revista Más Allá de la Ciencia (J.C. Ediciones, 1995-1998). * Coordinador Internacional de la revista Año/Cero (América Ibérica, 1994). * Redactor de la revista Más Allá de la Ciencia (Heptada, 1993). * Co-fundador de la revista Año Cero (Hobby Press 1990). Editorial * Asesor editorial de Ediciones Martínez Roca (2001). * Asesor de la colección Huellas Perdidas de Grijalbo Mondadori (2000-2001). * Director y prologuista de la colección de novelas La cámara secreta de Círculo de Lectores (2003-2004) * Director y prologuista de la colección de ensayos El arca secreta de Círculo de Lectores (2007-2008) Enlaces externos * Página oficial * [http://www.elangelperdido.com Página oficial de El Ángel Perdido] * [http://www.lacenasecreta.com Página oficial de La Cena Secreta] * [http://www.laspuertastemplarias.com Página oficial de Las Puertas Templarias] * [http://www.ladamaazul.com Página oficial de La Dama Azul] * [http://www.larutaprohibida.com Página oficial de La Ruta Prohibida] * [http://blogs.elcorreodigital.com/magonia/category/javier-sierra Una visión crítica y escéptica de Javier Sierra] Categoría:Alumnos de Ciencias de la Información de la Universidad Complutense de Madrid Categoría:Escritores de Aragón Categoría:Escritores de España del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores de España del siglo XXI Categoría:Escritores de misterio Categoría:Periodistas de España Categoría:Presentadores de televisión de España Categoría:Turolenses Categoría:Periodismo de investigación